We'll come Back
by LudFelic
Summary: the end of the war and the two generals Germany and Italy have gone missing. Days later they are found in Russian territory, half dead, at least in Germany's case. they may make it back but their predator won't let them off so easily. what can they do to get back?
1. Chapter 1

**We'll Come Back**

**Chapter 1**

Finally the fight, WW2, has finished but one question has been swarming through every ones' mind, 'Where have Germany and Italy gone?' In those last days of the war, they went missing. Japan was the only one who seemed to care at the time. Germany surrendered to end the bloodshed and Italy followed his example. That's when they both went missing, after they surrendered. The allies cut back on their troops, they knew they had won. Russia, on the other hand had a better idea, he captured thousands of German and Italian soldiers plus the two leaders. Once the war ended, he began to kill the now unneeded soldiers. Germany and Italy were held in an underground cell made to hold soldiers for questioning. It had never been used, water had come to the top and rats had been trapped down in the cells. It was no good place to stay. The big metal box had mud and dirt at the bottom of it. It might have never been used but they never cleaned it after they put it down. Italy and Germany sat in the corner of a cell tied up. They sat in pitch black darkness. After a few days in dark you can start to see things and that how it was for the two of them. Their arms were tied behind them. More rope was wrapped around her wrists and their backs were placed against the wall. They didn't bother laying down so they didn't get all dirty and covered in mud. Russia decided to torture them. Italy had a cracked ankle and if any pressure's to be put on it, it would break. Because of the torment Russia had put to him, he was in pain. The bruises, burns, cuts and blood covered Italy's upper body. His blue pants were covered in dirt and blood. His boots needed to be tied and it was bugging Germany and him. Russia didn't do the same to Germany. Instead of just physically hurting him, he made him watch as he hurt Italy. When he wouldn't watch, he'd get a knife in his arm or leg and then he'd hurt Italy even more. The knives still stuck in his arms and legs. He couldn't move. They both couldn't move. Italy didn't understand, the war should be over, they both surrendered, they stopped fighting. They shouldn't be here. Germany was thinking of ways to get out of there. The jail wasn't locked. Russia thought since they were bond so well, what's the point? 'There's a knife right here and I hope Italy can move.' He sparked an idea.

"Italy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you move, just a little, I think we can make it out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take this knife on my arm, and cut me lose."

"Germany, I can't do it. It will hurt you."

"I don't care if it hurts. We will die here if we don't try to get out."

"Okay….."

Italy lifted his back from the wall and Germany moved his back from the wall as well. Italy lifted his arms as far as they could go and tried to grab the handle of the knife. Three of his fingers touched the knife. He tried to grab it. He lifted his arms up just a little more. He was then able to get his whole hand around the handle and he ripped it out of Germany's arm. Blood went streamed down Germany's arm. Germany winced at the pain. Italy then looked up at Germany's face, 'I knew it would hurt him.'

"Germany, I'm sorry."

"You're, you're fine just cut me loose."

"Okay."

Italy moved up to Germany's back. He met his shoulders up with Germany's as he tried to find his hands. He re-positioned the knife in his hand and found the knots. He began to cut with all of his might. He pressed down harder to get through the ropes and suddenly the rope broke making Italy slip back, putting the knifes blade in Germany's hand. Germany cringed at the pain.

"Dammit Italy!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Italy then took the knife from Germany's palm. Blood dripped from his fingertips. Italy found the other knot and began to cut again. As Italy cut, Germany looked around to find anything to help with the escape. In the other corner of the room, out of the cell, he could see his jacket. 'My jacket! My gun's in there!' Italy broke through the last knot. The ropes unwrapped from Germany's arms and unwrapped themselves from his body. He then slowly moved his arms as the knives were still in them. He then took his left hand and began to take the knives and ripped them from his right arm. Every knife left a gash in his arm and blood flowed from each gash. He switched arms and took the knives out of his left arm. A pile of knives sat next to him. He then untied Italy. They were both finally untied. Germany then took all the knives of his legs. He took out at least 30. Italy slowly put his head on Germany's lap.

"It hurts so much, why did he do this to us? Germany? He hurt you in front of me, he hurt me in front of you."

Germany put his un-stabbed hand on Italy's head.

"I know."

"But now what are we supposed to do?

Germany looked over to his jacket.

"We get out here. Sit up real quick. My jacket's over in the corner, I need to go get it."

"Okay."

Italy slowly sat up and put his back to the wall. Germany then stood up. 'It hurts so much. I know I shouldn't move but I need to get out of here.' He walked the unlocked cell door and stepped out. Blood dripped from his finger tips and more spilled from the bottoms of his pants as he walked. He made it to the corner and picked up his jacket. He felt around in the pockets for his gun. 'It's here.' He looked at the floor and into the other corner to see his light machine gun. And then he saw Italy's jacket and shirt. He picked up the strap to his gun and then Italy's clothes. He walked back over to the corner that Italy was in, put his back to the wall and slid down. He handed Italy his clothes.

"Here."

"Thanks, so your gun was in your jacket?"

"Yeah and will have a little help with this other gun."

Italy put his shirt and jacket on. Germany put his jacket on as well and sat up. Italy tried. The second he put an ounce of pressure on his cracked ankle, it snapped. He grabbed on to Germany's waist as the loud cracking noise echoed through the cell. Germany grabbed onto the back of Italy's shirt and slowly lifted him up off of him. Italy let out a loud scream. Screams of pain once again filled Germany's ears, but instead of the soldiers crying in pain, it was the only person that he truly cared about.

"Germany!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Germany grabbed Italy's arm and lifted him up. Italy's eyes were closed tightly in pain as tears came from the sides. He then put Italy on his back, putting both of his hands under Italy's butt and then lifting him up. Italy grabbed onto Germany's shirt and dug his face into it, crying. It hurt worse than any of his cuts, burns, bruises, and everything else. He tried his best to hold his tears back but with fail. They just came flooding out of his eyes and onto Germany shirt.

"It hurts so bad, Germany."

Italy was in so much pain. Germany couldn't believe what just happened. 'How are we going to get out of here? He can't walk and I can barely hold him and myself up. The only way out of here is a staircase that I don't even think I can get up myself in this condition. And even worse, what if Russia is still here, at the top waiting for us?' Germany was right but Russia wasn't even in the country. He left his home to go visit China at his house. They had all the time in the world to escape. That's the thing they didn't know about.

"G-Germany, are we going to die here?"

Germany's eyes widened. 'Die?!' He looked down to see Italy looking up at him with pain written on his face. 'Those big, honey comb eyes are written with pain. He's so sad.' Germany was enraged. 'He's not going to die in front of me. I won't let him.' Germany then started to walk through the opening of the cell.

"I won't let you. I I... I promise."

"But…"

"We are getting out of here if you like it or not."

"Just don't kill yourself trying."

"That will never happen."

At least Russia was smart and put guards in front of the only way out. Germany walked up the first four steps, then he stopped. 'I hear voices.'

"Germany, do you hear that?"

"Shhhhh. Yeah I do. Just keep quiet."

Italy gave a slight nod. Germany then set Italy down on the steps and loaded his machine gun. He put it to his shoulder and put his finger on the trigger, taking the safety off. He carefully looked around the corner of the first flight, to see 2 guards speaking in Russian. 'Dammit, I don't understand Russian enough to understand what the hell they're saying.'

"So when do you think the boss is going to let those two prisoners go?"

"This is stupid, I think he should let them go. The war's over, this is pointless. We killed most of their soldiers and the ones we didn't kill are working for us. We shouldn't need to be guarding these guys."

They had their guns to their sides and they weren't even loaded. 'I have a chance…..Alright.' he then moved around the corner as fast as he could and began to light off rounds. The two guards had no chance. They ended up being shot multiple times and fell to the ground with blood pooling under them. Germany then went back to the four steps he left Italy at, turning the guns' safety back on. Italy was now worried if there were more troopers and if they could have heard those shots. His worries were confirmed, they did and there were many more. All of the troopers from each flight for stair heard them. They all came running down and huddled at the top of the first flight of stairs, all 48 guards. Germany quickly hid Italy behind him as they then began lite of round after round at Germany and Italy, only one bullet managed to hit Germany and that was it. Germany quickly put his machine gun to his side, flipped the safety off and fired at them all. Men then began to fall to the ground being shot. Round after round they all continued to shoot at each other. Germany was shot 3 more times, one in his lower calf, upper arm and then on his side. He continued to shoot the stupid troopers in front of him. They continued to fall until 3 were left. They dropped their guns and put their hands in the air, for they didn't wish to be killed. Blood pooled under all the dead man shot and it trickled down the stairs as each pool made it to the edge of each stair. Germany put his gun back to his with the safety back on and clutched his left arm, where he had been shot. Blood slipped through the gaps between his fingers, and even more blood came from his three other shots and all the stab wounds. Now he began to severally limp off his left leg. 'Dammit to hell.' He limped back up the stairs and lifted his machine gun slightly pointing at the three soldiers. He then led them down the stairs and locked them all in the cell they were left in, this time he just locked it. He then said the only thing he knew in Russian.

"Surrendering is sometimes the only right thing to do to stay alive."

He then went back over to the stairs and Italy, holding his arm in pain, as blood dripped from his hand.

"Italy, how am I going to carry you out now?"

Germany knelt down as Italy put his arm around the back of Germany's neck and then he stood back up grabbing Italy's wrist. He then put the arm closest to Italy behind his back, putting it on his side. They then walked up stairs to the first flight and passed through all the bodies and blood.

"Up we go."

Germany said very unenthusiastically. What they both didn't know was how many flights of stairs they would need to go up to get to the top. They'd need to force themselves up 18 full flights of stairs. Germany was struggling to get up each stair but he continued to walk up each one. Italy was doing fine hopping on his one foot but he knew that eventually Germany would fall to the ground tired and worn out because of the blood that he was losing. A slight trail of blood was left behind Germany as he walked. Italy was worried. They were almost to the last flight when Italy finally noticed Germany's speed. Each step would take all of his efforts. Germany's feet would hit each edge of the stair and he'd trip some. It was like he had waits at the bottoms of his feet and they were weighing him down, a lot. 'He's lost so much blood. We need to stop if he likes it or not.' Italy decided at the top of the 15th flight of stairs, they'd stop and rest.

"Germany, when we make it to the top of this flight, we're stopping."

"Alright."

Germany sounded tired and worn. They made it to the top of that flight. Germany set Italy down in the corner next to the 14th flight of stairs, Germany slammed his back against the wall, not meaning to and passed out. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground as his back slid down the wall. He woke up a few seconds later, groggy and feeling sick. Italy scooted as fast as he could over to Germany.

"Germany!"

He then put his hands on Germany's face.

"You okay?"  
"I-I think so. Hey could you take my boots off?"

"Ya."

Italy really didn't understand why but he did as Germany asked. Italy wasn't in the amount of pain Germany was in. Italy moved down to where he could reach Germany's boots and grabbed one of both lace for each boot. He pulled the lace and undid the bows loosening the laces and his boots. He then pulled both of Germany's boots off and as he toke them off, blood came racing from them. Italy's eyes widened at the sight. Since Germany's pants were tucked into his boots, his spilling blood pooled at the bottom of them. No longer white but red socks, and no longer green but darker brown pants. "He's so pale." from what he could see. Italy knew that Germany couldn't go up anymore. The only thing they could do was wait. Italy toke Germany's boots and placed them up against the wall, upside down. He'd have the blood drain from them and dry out. He then toke off Germany's socks and ringed the blood from them. Once they stopped, Germany's wounds stopped bleeding as bad as they did when they were walking. Germany then slightly sat up and toke his jacket off of his arms and kept his jacket on his shoulders. Italy looked at Germany's arms, stab wounds, gun shots, and a hole in his hand and began to cry knowing it was all because of him. Germany looked at him.

"Why? Why did he do this to you? Us?"

Italy put his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, putting Germany's blood all over his face. Germany put his hand on Italy's head, laying his head to his lap. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's waist.

"It's not fair."

"It's alright as long as we get out of here alive, we're fine."

"How can you think that when you're sitting here bleeding out on the floor?"

"You know if you think negatively about something you won't make it."

"I-I didn't know t-that. Alright."

"Just keep your head up and we'll be fine."

Germany's voice was very quiet. 'He's so tired. We can't make it to the top.' Italy gave a few sniffles.

"Just do what you what you always do, smile. Can you smile for me?"  
Italy looked up at Germany.

"Just a smile?"  
"Ya, just a smile."

'I want Germany to be happy.' Italy said to himself.

As Italy talked to himself, he gave Germany a smile. It was almost forced but he still smiled.

"There we go, a nice smile."

Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair slowly and closed his eyes.

Back on the surface America, Britain and Japan all decided to go and try to find the two missing countries. They searched for hours on end, always coming to a dead end at each lead they'd get. Japan had given up for the day, leaving America and Britain to search well into the earliest of morning. They finally gave up at 2 in the morning. They went home exhausted. The second America touched the bed he passed out in his cloths, same with Britain. Back at Japan's house, he couldn't fall asleep. He was so worried, all these thoughts of things that could have happened to the 2 of his friends. All he could do was trick his mind into thinking they were both okay. He then soon fell asleep.

Down in the stair-well, Italy had fallen asleep on Germany's lap and Germany did his best not to fall asleep, his efforts were useless. His body needed the rest and it got it once Germany ran out of strength to stay up. The next morning, about 7:30 am, Italy woke up only to find Germany still asleep and very cold. Germany's jacket had fallen off his shoulders so Italy put it back up on his shoulders covering Germany in hopes it'd warm him some. 'He's going to die.' Italy then felt slight tears going down his face. In the break of silence, Italy could hear a big metal door being opened then closed, then footsteps. His heart began to pound quickly and out of his chest. 'No. no. no.' he slightly tugged on Germany, waking him up and covering Germany's mouth as he did so. He slightly whispered,

"Germany, a guard is coming, what do we do?"

Germany then quietly stuck his hand into his pocket grabbing his gun and loading it. He body tensed as the guard's whistling was heard through the stair-well. Step after step, each one was getting louder, along with his whistling. Then he turned the corner and looked down at them, shining his light on his gun in their faces, as his whistling buzzed out. Germany pointed his gun at the guard and the guard put the scope of his gun to his eye but then put it down and went to his knees.

"You, you guys aren't dead. That's great."

He then gave a good look at all the injuries that both Germany and Italy had. He then gave a closer look at them and realized,

"General Beilschmidt, General Vargas? You two are the ones Russia's been holding down here?"

The guard continued to look at his two generals and their injuries.

"Ah damn, we need to get you both of here."

Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing, all of their soldiers were killed, how does this one know who they are ad why is he calling them general? He then spoke up almost yelling,

"How the hell do you know us soldier?!"

The soldier then stood up and gave a strong solute,

"Yes sir, vice General Mason here at your command!"

"No way…."

"Never killed, never will be unless you two command me to death, now….. It looks like you guys need some help."

"Yes, Mason, you need to get General Beilschmidt out of here. He's spilling blood and he can't make it up anymore with my help."

"And about you?"

Germany was angry that Italy would leave himself there just to get him out.

"You're going to need more than yourself to get us out of here because Vargas isn't staying in here without anyone helping him out."

"I have an idea then."

Mason then bolted up the stairs and out into the now blizzard outside.

"Oh crap."

He went running out to the nearest base camp where he knew there'd be more stolen soldiers. 2 miles he ran in the cold, bitter snow, he made it to the base. He ran through the front door and was met with many soldiers but was looking for their soldiers. He found a small group of 3 and went over to them. He silently whispered something to them,

"Guys, our generals need our help, will you help me?"

They all gave nods, happy to hear their generals weren't dead. All four of them ran back to the cell, where they ran through the door and down the stairs. The three soldiers stopped short before they made out of the 16th flight of stairs and saluted their generals, with heir flashlights pointing to the ground.

"Boys seriously, no need for formalities, help me. We need to get these guys out of here."

"But how are we going to do that when they can't move and through the snow and without anyone noticing them?"

That one soldier gave Mason a loaded question but he soon figured out a plan. He pointed to Johnson. Mason and Johnson looked extremely similar, both with darker brown hair and different shaded hazel eyes. You'd think they're the same person.

"Johnson, go get a helicopter!"

"Yes sir."

Johnson then ran back up the stairs and back to the base they were at. 'There are helicopters there.' He ran through the blizzard and made it back to the base where he went into the building with all the helicopters in it. He showed the guard his ID ad they let him in the back.

"So what's the hurry?"

'Crap, a quick excuse.' He yelled to himself.

"Oh umm, I found some of our soldiers in the woods. Their all wounded and they need medical help."

The guard tossed Johnson the keys and said,

"Bring 'em back alive."

"No prob."

Johnson quickly started up the helicopter and flew it out as fast as he possibly could.

As Johnson grabbed the helicopter, Mason was able to get his other two soldiers to help carry their generals up to the top. Mason looked through the sky for the helicopter and finally was able to see it through the storm. Johnson saw them and quickly landed the helicopter, blowing even more snow to them. As soon as they could load up they all flooded in. Germany was placed in the back on his back and Italy sat right next to him. His bleeding was getting bad again. It began to pool up on the seat just as soon as he was placed on it. Mason looked behind him real quick to look at Germany.

"Johnson get us out here now!"

The helicopter quickly toke off and swooshed through the air.

"Where exactly Mason?"

"To Germany and a hospital."

The puddle of blood Germany was making on the seat was beginning to trail off the side of the seat and on to the ground. He then tried to say something to Italy, his voice was very soft.

"Hey, it's really cold."

Italy barely heard Germany but he heard him. Italy then tapped Mason on the shoulder.

"We need to hurry."

"Got it, Johnson this thing needs to go faster!"

"Rojer."

"Vargas, lets' find some tourniquets and get them wrapped around Beilschmidt's legs."

Italy gave a hesitant nod and looked around the back seat for a few. Mason looked as well and found a few under his chair. He then quickly handed on to Italy and he wrapped it around Germany's upper right arm, while Mason wrapped another around the top of Germany's left thigh.

Johnson quickly pulled the helicopter up to speed and drove through the thick snowstorm. They were a little bit off from the boarder of Russia and to make it to Germany in a regular flight would take about a good hour. They crossed the German boarder in only 34 minutes. Johnson then quickly found the nearest hospital and landed the helicopter on the roof. The doctors inside heard the helicopter on the roof but Johnson sent out a call to the nurses at the hospital that they needed help. They sent up multiple nurses and a few doctors with 2 stretchers. They came running out of the door to the roof and we greeted with the sight of 2 soldiers helping Germany out of the helicopter and his blood dripping from him and on to the roof along with Italy limping with the help of Mason. They then put the two generals on the stretchers and sent them down to be dealt with immediately. Everyone else was sent down into the waiting room.

"Johnson?"

"Yes sir?"

"You just saved the 2 best men I've ever known. You've done well, along with you all. Thanks guys"

They'd then wait for more than 3 days in the ER before they'd hear anything about their commanders. And three days later Italy woke up with a small tickling feeling at the bottom of his broken foot. He slightly opened his eyes to see a nurse cleaning his foot. She looked up at him and said,

"Oh, you're awake. Did I wake you up?"

"Ummm, no I don't think so."

"Oh good. I was just finishing up with your cast they just put on."

"My cast?"  
"Yup, I hope you like blue."

"Ya, I don't mind."

"You've been nice and asleep for three days, happen to be hungry?"

"No I think I'm okay."

"Alright. Well I hope you and your friend get out of here soon."

Italy was then reminded that Germany came in worse than he was.

"Umm hey, could you possibly take me to my friend by any chance?"

"Oh ya sure, no prob. I'll get you some crutches and I'll take you to his room."

"Great."

She then grabbed the crutches that were already in his room and went over to the side of Italy's bed. He put his legs over the side of the bed and she handed his crutches to Italy. He already knew how to use them. He put the crutches under his arms and sat up from the bed. His legs were a little weak but they soon adjusted. But just as he was ready to go he sat back down reminded by something him and Germany promised each other. The nurse questioned him concerned Italy wasn't okay but he told her he was fine and that she could leave but he wanted Germany's room number. She told him and left. Italy was reminded of a promise. 'I hope Germany's okay, I mean he said he'd be fine. What if he died on the operating table? Stop. Stop thinking negative, it's no good to think that way. He promised he wouldn't. As long as we got out of there he'd stay with me. Would he be breaking his promise, I mean we did get out of there? Please don't leave me alone, please, I couldn't do it, being alone.'

"Germany you couldn't break your promise!"

Italy's eyes were closed tight as tears came out of them. He had a grip on the bed sheets under him.

"He- He can't. Please, I can't be here by myself."

He then sat back up and headed to the room the nurse had told him. He opened the door and went to the left to see the elevator. He pressed the button and was on his way to Germany's room.

It was about 11:30 am when Italy woke up and that was about the time America, Britain and Japan met at Japan's house for brunch. They didn't have much just a few finger sandwiches and coffee. Japan was keeping to himself. He had gotten a call the night before about his two comrades from Mason. He was happy to hear that Italy was fine but then Mason also explained that Germany could well be dead. Japan tried to get between America and Britain's conversation but at this point they were yelling at each other about what the meat was on the sandwiches. Japan finally yelled to stop them.

"You guys shut up, and the meats just ham! I can't do it anymore. I need to tell you guys something about Germany and Italy."

America and Britain came up on their chairs in agony to hear what Japan had to say.

"So yesterday, I got a call from Mason, their vice general, that they were found in a Russian questioning facility and were injured. They were taken to a hospital in Germany but they believe that Germany is dead. Italy is fine but I'm worried about Germany."

America and Britain had the same reactions to this news. Their hands hit their faces and their elbows went on the table.

"Germany can be the most stubborn person once someone he cares about is put in front of him. Hey Japan what did Russia do to them?"

"Well what Mason said was they were tortured just for fun by Russia and when they were trying to get out his soldiers shot Germany multiple times. He also said that Germany was bleeding really badly."

America was ready to go

"Hey guys, let's go."

He sat up from his chair at the point of being pissed at Russia and scared that Germany, the one he loved to make fun of might be dead.

"Go where?"

"Go visit our buddies at the hospital."

"You know how long it's going to take us to get there?!"

Britain felt stupid after he asked that question.

"Uhhh dude you're talking to a hero!"

America pulled out what looked like car keys and clicked a button on the side. The next thing they knew, an American airplane came pulling up in Japan's back yard and America went running to it opening the door.

"Let's get going guys! Come on come on!"

"Ummmm okay."

They both didn't know what to think but they both reluctantly went on to the plane and were faced with first class luxury plane scape inside. They sat down amazed at it all and America went into the driver's seat up front.

"Alright guys, German hospital next stop!"

America quickly took off and was out to Germany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over at the hospital, Germany was finally waking up. He woke up to the smell of rubbing alcohol after the nurses had finished cleaning his wounds. They had just barely left when he woke up. A nurse was looking at his vitals that were on the machines that were on the right side of the bed. Wires and lines were placed on Germany's chest, taking his vitals. IV's and blood lines were still stuck in his arms. He stared up at the ceiling as the horrid smell filled his nose. He turned his head to see the nurse wearing blue scrubs and holding a clip board. 'This smell makes me sick, the smell of the medic tent during the war.' He then asked the nurse,

"Hey could you possibly open the window?"  
"Sure thing."

The nurse went over to the window unlocked it and opened it letting in fresh air, getting rid of the horrid smell.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

The nurse then left without saying anything else. Germany then slowly sat up from the bed, letting the blanket he had on his chest fall to his lap. He then looked at his arms and chest, seeing all the bandages and realizing, 'I'm still alive.'

"I made it."

He then laid back down and covered himself back up. He then remembered his promise that he had made to Italy.

"I told him, I'd never leave him and that we'd get out no matter what the risk and we did it. I kept it."

He then heard a knock on the door and then a doctor came in to make sure things were alright still.

"Oh you're awake now. What a surprise? I wasn't expecting you to be awake for another week or so."

"Well I'm awake and I'd like to know what happened the guy I came in with. He came in with me right? Damn I can't remember."

Germany put his hand to his head. Thinking was too hard to do at the moment.

"Ha well I don't expect you to, being passed out in the back of a helicopter all bloody and pale. I'm surprised you're still with us general."

"Ya me too. And I'd love to leave today."

"Today? Oh please, general, that's not going to happen no matter how tough you really think you are."

He then left laughing at Germany's reply to leave. The door shut behind him. As the doctor headed out to the elevator he ran into Italy getting off. The doctor then stepped in and gave Italy a slight nod.

"General."

"Um, alright."

The doors to the elevator shut and Italy was off in search for Germany's room. Back in Germany's room he couldn't help but think how odd that doctor was.

"Well isn't he just nice? I feel just fine to leave and once I find where Italy's room is, I'll get him and we'll leave."

The reason Germany felt as fine as he did was because of the pain medicine he had in one of his IV's. The door to his room then slowly opened up to revile Italy on his crutches.

"Ah, Germany, I found your room finally."

" Italy?"

Italy then walked over to the side of Germany's bed with tears in his eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat down, putting his head on Germany's lap.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried you were dead. But you're alright, right?"

Germany put his hand on Italy's head so happy he was fine.

"Yes I'm fine. I actually feel fine enough to leave."

Italy toke his head off of Germany's lap and looked up at him.

"Really? But you're covered in bandages and you're still hocked up to all these machines and stuff. You sure?"

"Yah, I'm perfectly fine."

Back in America, Britain and Japan's situation,

"Dudes we're almost there! I can see the hospital."

"Excellent."

"Yes, just as Britain said."

America then landed the plane in a field right next to the hospital.

"Alright dudes lets go see them!"

"Yah."

"Hai."

They then quickly all ran of the plane's entrance as America quickly turned around and locked the plane. A little car alarm then went off. 'There we go.' America looked in-front of him and realized he was falling behind.

"Hey wait for me guys!"

They then headed all the way to the entrance of the hospital. The sliding doors flew open as they all ran in. Mason and the other soldiers all then stood up surprised that Japan and who ever those other 2 guys were here. Mason ran up to Japan and put his hands on Japan's shoulders.

"Oh great you're here."

Mason then looked over at Britain and America, puzzled.

"How are they?"  
America and Britain's jaws dropped.

"You don't the hero!? How can you now know the hero!? Britain, he doesn't know the hero!"

America turned to Britain and put his hands on Britain's shoulder

"Oh shut up."

He then looked over at Mason.

"I'm General Kirkland and this idiot is General Johns."

"Generals? Then you two are aware of General Beilschmidt and his condition?"

"Is it true? He can't really be dead right?"

"Johns, we really don't know but his soldiers are waiting for them to call us back. They haven't even told us his condition. We know Vargas is fine but they won't tell us anything about General Beilschmidt."

"I see."

America and Britain both replied. Everyone then all found a seat in the waiting room. They were all slouched over with their hands to their faces and elbows on their knees.

Up in Germany's room, Italy was looking out the window.

"Germany, it looks like a good day today. Hey can I do outside for a little bit?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Germany, don't worry I won't be long."

Italy then happily walked out on his crutches, opened the door and headed out to the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors opened. Then stepped in and pressed the first floor button, making the doors shut in front of him.

"Down I go. These crutches are wearing me out though. I saw a wheel chair over by my bed. I'll go get it before I head out."

The elevator then made it to its stop and the doors opened up. Italy stepped out and before heading to the lobby, he went into his room. He found the wheel chain in the corner and quickly sat down in it.

"Haaa, so much better."

He sat the crutches against the wall then headed back out of his room and around the corner to see everyone in the lobby. His big smile of getting to go outside slowly slipped off his face as he looked at everyone. Then before he could go back and make sure they didn't see him, Mason stood up and saw Italy.

"General Vargas?!"

'Oh no, he saw me.' He said to himself angered.

Then everyone else stood up and headed over to him. He closed his eyes disappointed. Everyone in the lobby surrounded Italy except Japan.

"Dude you're alright!"

"And general, is he alright?"

Swarmed by all the same questions, 'you okay?', 'is Germany alright?', 'are you alright?' All these questions and the only he could give them was silence. He didn't want to answer any of their questions. He wanted to go outside. 'I don't think I'm going outside anymore.' He was then jerked in his wheel chair by Mason. 'We're going back up aren't we?'

"Huuu, room C-42?"

"Great."

They all continued to talk amongst themselves as Japan followed behind and as Italy grew more and more irritated. They pressed the button to the elevator and then all flooded in, pressing the level 3 button. The doors shut and they continued to talk. 'I hate them all.' He then heard that Russia was out of town for the time being and that it's said he'd be back in a few days from now. Italy was now worried and was getting anxious. 'I need to tell Germany.' The doors then opened once the elevator made it to their floor. Everyone came flooding back out of the elevator and took a left. 'They're going the freaking wrong way now!'

"Mason, go the damn right way."

Everyone then stopped talking and walking.

"Uh what did you say General?"

Italy looked up at Mason extremely irritated.

"How about shutting up and going the right way?"

Italy then pushed himself lose from Mason's grip on his chair, turned around and went as fast as he could to Germany's room. He opened the door and rolled over to the side of Germany's bed.

"Germany, Russia's ….-"

His face planted in the blankets on Germany's bed.

"Did you have fun outside? Well you weren't gone long. Did you really ever make it-…?"

He sat back up

"I never made it because all of the soldiers and America, Britain, and Japan are coming in. and I'm worried Russia's going to come over and fine us. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

He then planted his head back into the sheets on Germany's bed. Everyone then all came in the room, stoked about Germany being alright. They were all chatting up. Germany gave a slight smile looking at Italy's head. 'I see.' He put his hand on Italy's head, messing with his hair.

"General, thank goodness you're alright!'

"Dude now I can bug you still! Right Britain?!"

"Yah."

Germany then noticed out of everything, Japan sitting in the corner, with a slight smile on his face.

"Japan, you alright?"

Everyone stopped talking and moved out of the way so Germany could see Japan clearly.

"Oh yah, I'm fine. More than fine really, just knowing everyone's alright. I'm happy you both were able to get away from Russia. I can't imagine you guys now if they hadn't found you down there. "

Italy sat up as the room went silent.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I almost forgot about Russia. He might just notice you both are gone and come over and 'visit'."

Mason had finally realized their grave situation. They'd have to fight or hide, knowing what Russia will do once he notices his two prisoners are gone.

"We'll fight that ass!"

Everyone looked at Germany all straight up in his bed. He didn't want to deal with Russia anymore and didn't wish to see Italy cry anymore, no more pain.

"I know you all heard me, we'll fight him. And I won't lose to a coward like him!"

Mason and Italy were the most surprised.

"But Germany…!"

"General?!"

"I'm fine enough to beat him to the dust and I'm not going to wait for the idiot to get here."

Germany then put his legs over the side of the bed. The blanket came off of him as he finally got a good look at his entire body. 'Bandages? All over me. Why don't these hurt as bad as they should be?' Then the sounds of someone's phone going off, Mason pulled out his flip phone and pressed enter.

"Hello... Oh really? When do you believe you'll be back?... Oh, yes sir. The prisoners are…. Oh I see… Yes….. Yes. I understand….. Goodbye."

Mason had a pale expression on his face.

"Well, we don't have a few days like we thought."

"What do you mean Captain Mason?"

Mason then pointed at Germany and Italy.

"Johnson, we only have a few hours before he's back and going to check on those two!"

"What?!"

"General B. that's what he said and I could tell he was on the plane. He said China had some business and he no longer wanted to be there anymore so he decided to come back today. What the hell are we going to do?!"

"You tell me. You soldiers were captured and should know all about avoiding the crazy Russian. You should be more willing to come up with a plan."

"Umm, yes sir."

Mason had a slight idea.

"Soldiers to your feet! We're going to help our fellow generals out and we'll do a damn good job too!"

"Sir!" they all said at the same time

Mason turned to face his generals.

"We'll be glad to help."

"That's just great, but a plan?"

"Oh."

America and Britain decided they should help as well.

"Germany I and this idiot can help you out."

"Idiot, I'm not idiot. I'm the hero!"

America launched his fist into the air ready for anything. Britain put his hand to his hand to his face and then toke his other hand bringing down America's fist.

"Yes whatever, we'll help."

"Alright, this is starting to sound promising. Japan, would you like to help?"

"Only if I get to use my sword."

"Umm…."

Japan then quickly stood up and un-sheaved his brilliant Japanese fighting sword. Everyone was shocked.

"Where the hell was he hiding that?!"

Japan then just gave a smile.

"Umm, fine you can use that."

Germany sounded a little scared when he said that too. Japan then sheaved his sword back in its case and sat back down.

"We're all in and I'm ready to go."

Germany lifted his sheet off of his lap only to find, no clothes. He then quickly covered himself back up, a little red.

"By any chance, do any of you have a change of clothes?"

Italy began to laugh.

"Hahaha Germany's naked and he wanted to leave with no clothes on!"

"Shut up!"

He gave Italy a smack on the back side of his head. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry." He said softly

Italy put his hands on the back of his head. 'It was funny.' -3-

"Perfect! We'll go back and keep a good eye on the Russian defense until Russia gets back and we'll keep him from going into the cell until you're ready."

Germany then got a great idea.

"Wait Mason, I just got an idea would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, we all are. Shoot."

"Actually I'll tell you guys once we get down to the lobby. It'll be easier."

"Umm sure general?"

"Hey you guys can all leave except Japan. I'll meet you all down."

"Umm, yes sir?"

All of the soldiers, America and Britain left, they all headed down to the lobby. The door then shut.

"Japan, I just realized something very important. I can't have you, America and Britain helping."

"Why?"

"If they get hurt or killed it will be my fault and I can't have that. I know you can convince them to go home. Please just this once."

"Hai, I'll do my best."

Japan then walked over to the door and opened it.

"I knew you wouldn't let them go."

"Yah, killing the hero, and you, I really don't mind Britain so I won't let him get killed either so."

"Hai."

He then left the room and headed to the lobby where everyone else was.

"I need to find my clothes and get dressed before I can do anything so."

Germany and Italy then began to search around the room, more like Italy moving around looking in places Germany couldn't see because of his bed. They then found a bag with his cloths in it. Italy handed the bag to him and he looked in to see, his clothes had been washed. He then realized his gun was in his jacket pocket, along with magazines and his knifes. He quickly reached into the bag grabbing his jacket feeling for any of his weapons. Not there.

"Damn they must for taken them out when they washed my cloths."

"We'll just ask for them back upfront."

"Alright. Before I can get dressed I need to get these lines and IV's off me."

He had a blood line on the top of his left hand along with a saline drip on the inside of his arm. He started with the blood line, grabbing the end of the needle and slowly pulling out of his vein. He then bent the needle keeping it from dripping blood everywhere. He then did the same with the saline drip. He took all the patches to the machines off his chest and then grabbed his pants and underwear out of the bag. He slipped on his underwear and then stood up pulling his pants up to his waist, buttoning them at the top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In Japan's situation, he was talking with America and Britain outside over by America's plane.

"Germany said and begged me to tell you both that he doesn't want you guys and me helping them out anymore. Please just listen to him. He only wants the best for us and doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of them."

"If he really thinks this, then we can't bud in. America, you'll have to be a hero some other time, sorry."

"Awe man, Germany's no cool."

America, unhappy, went on to the plane and started it up. Britain and Japan ran in thinking he was leaving them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going home since I'm unneeded."

"Oh, great then take Japan home first."

They then went off disappointed but also relieved they didn't need to deal with Russia. Mason watched them through the glass doors. 'Humph, Germany must have told Japan that they weren't needed.'

Germany had finished getting dressed, and sadly, he no longer had his boots. His idea he planned on telling everyone was coming through in his mind. 'I know exactly what to do. This plan can work, besides I need to get my boots back.' Germany stood up and looked down at Italy. 'He looks scared. I wish I could do something but, it's not like I know how to fix it.' Germany then put one hand on Italy's wheel chair handle and his other on Italy's head.

"It's going to be fine. Let's go get my stuff and then we can leave. It's going to be fine, I promise."

Another promise that'd he'd have to keep. Germany then wheeled Italy out of his room and asked Italy to press the elevator button to open it. The doors then opened and they went into the elevator. Italy pressed the level one floor and the doors closed. They said nothing on the way down. What can you say to someone when they're both nervous? You'd need someone else to break the silence but that didn't happen. The doors opened on their floor and they stepped out. Germany let go of Italy's chair as he rolled off the meet up with Mason and the others in the lobby. Germany went to the nurse's desk.

"Do you by any chance have a few weapons that they toke out of my pockets when they washed my clothes?"

"Oh, you must be that poor general that came in the other day."

The nurse then blushed a little. 'She's a little strange. Why does she look like that? Why is she blushing like that?' Germany then cleared his throat before he responded.

"Yes and I appreciate the fact that my clothes are washed."

She then backed out of her desk in her chair and bent down to reach a handle of a cupboard. She opened it up and found all of Germany's weapons and then toke them all out placing them all on the counter.

"It's no problem really. And I also have your weapons, one gun, 4 magazines, and 2 military grade knifes just for you general."

Germany then grabbed them all putting his magazine and gun in the right pocket and his knifes in the left.

"Well thank you."

He then turned around and began to walk away. He then gave one last reply,

"And try not to blush so much towards me."

He then went all the way out to the lobby. The nurse's face began to turn even a darker shade of red the second Germany had made his last comment. She turned her head denying his statement.

"I-I'm not blushing at all." She said to herself

Germany met up with everyone out in the lobby. Mason was ready to get in on Germany's plan, as was everyone else. Mason had his arms folded waiting.

"Well knowing the amount of time we have I'd like to make this short and sweet. I want my boots back and nothing is going to stop me from getting them back."

Italy then finally realized what Germany meant by getting his boots back, as did everyone else. Italy stood up on his good leg and grabbed on to Germany's waist nearly ready to cry.

"Ger- Ludwig, you can't go back there! You even promised that you won't go! You can't! You can't go! I won't let you!"

Germany basically ignored Italy's yelling.

"I want Johnson and you 2 to go and start up the helicopter, we're going to surprise Russia once he gets back."

All three of the men saluted, "Yes Sir!" they sad simultaneously

They then ran out to start up the helicopter now near the entrance. The sliding doors opened and then closed.

"Mason you know the plan now right?"

"Most of it but what about you and General Vargas?"

"Felic is going home. I'll go with you and get my boots."

"Whatever you command."

"Hey, could you go join the others out in the helicopter? I need a minute."

"Yes sir."

Mason walked towards the sliding doors. They opened letting the loud helicopter noises in. Mason walked through and they shut behind him making everything quiet once more. Germany then grabbed Italy's arms and faced him. Italy was crying.

"I-I won't let you leave me and go."

"Don't you not want to live in fear of someone killing you?"

Italy gave a few sniffles.

"I do but…."

He never finished

"Then alright."

"But, wait I..."

Germany set Italy back down into his chair and then wheeled him out. The doors opened and the loud noises filled their ears, wind blew in their faces and Mason waved them to get in the helicopter. Germany wheeled Italy over and then the soldiers helped heave Italy and his chair in. Germany stepped in and was asked by Johnson,

"Where to?"

"My house."

"Sir."

He gave a nod and then the helicopter was off. Up in the air Germany couldn't help but feel horrible for Italy. Italy was still crying on Germany's lap as Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair. 'If I were to die doing this, I want him to never trust me again.' He then tilted down to whisper something in Italy's ear.

"Hey if I die and never come back, never trust me or care for me ever again."

"I know I'll never need to do that." Italy whispered back.

"Good."

In a matter of 10 minutes, the helicopter was landing at Germany's house and Germany and Italy were getting off. Germany told them to wait and not turn off the helicopter. He ran Italy in. The thing is, Germany's IV's had powerful pain medicine in them and the reason he couldn't feel much pain was only because of those strong pain killers. The effects will soon loosen and his good attitude will soon disappear. Pain was the first thing that he would feel only because of all the things that Russia and his soldiers had done to him. The clock was racing down.

Germany ran into his house through the back door and then ran through the living room, to go down into a hallway and then into his room. He set Italy down on his bed and then shut the door and looked behind it, to find his big gun case with his name in-graved on the side in silver. He then put the case on the bed and opened it up to revile his almost brand new A-K 47 that Prussia and Italy had bought him for his birthday a few years ago. He only used it once and that was only to test it out. He toke it out of its case, put the case back behind his door and then opened up his closet to find only more guns and rounds of ammunition, along with his military grade cameo uniform. He quickly toke off his shirt reviling all of his injuries wrapped in gauze. He put on his uniform and then toke out his gun, magazines and knives from his jacket and put them in the inside, right side of his pocket and then went off putting another hand gun in the other pocket and a few magazines for that one. Then in his pants pocket went a set of throwing knives and one last larger knife with a sharp serrated edge. He then picked up his last pair of military grade boots and sat down tying them quickly. He stood up. 'And if this doesn't stop the little bastard, then I guess I'll make a good run for it that is if I can.' He then put the guns' strap on his left shoulder and set his arm on it. Germany looked behind him to see Italy still crying on his bed. 'Ya sure he's a little baby but I guess I'd be sad too if I knew that what I was getting into might just possibly get me killed.' He then went over to Italy and gave him a hug only to say,

"Hey don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

"Sure, just keep your word and I won't slap you."

"Ga I can do that."

He then gave Italy a kiss on his forehead, then ran out of his room and out the back door. He then ran out to the helicopter and jumped in knowing that he may not keep his promise to Italy. Mason flagged Johnson, 'it's alright, let's go' and they were off. Italy at this point was let's say more than just a little pissed, more like pissed, sad, angry, and more than enough worried. On the helicopter, the soldiers were basically yelling at each other to hear.

"Russia said he'd be back to his house in a few hours but that was a few hours ago so! He hasn't called us so I'm hoping he's not back yet!" Mason yelled making sure Germany could hear him

"If that's the case Johnson needs to hurry his ass up there!"

"Sir! Johnson hurry it up!"

"Yes Mason!"

And faster the helicopter went. They cleared the distance to Germany from Russia in an hour and then made it back to the underground prison cell, where Johnson landed the helicopter and then turned the engines off. The blades to the chopper started to slow down and all the snow that was coming up stopped and settled down again on the ground. Once the helicopter finally silenced, all that was heard was silence. Mason then silently talked to his soldiers,

"Alright boys, for our generals?"

"For our generals." They all said at once.

"Let's get going then."

Right before everyone left the chopper, Mason's phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out to see Russia calling.

"Guys, shhh."

They knew who it was. Mason answered the call.

'Have you by any chance come down into the prisoner's cell and checked the prisoners?'

"Umm yes, actually I was just about to."

'Oh good, I think you should join me down here.'

"Oh sure no prob-….."

Mason then realized what Russia meant with his comment.

"We-we'll be right down sir."

'Good.'

Mason hung up and put his phone in his pocket giving a big gulp of terror.

"Umm, change of plans. Let's bomb this place. Yah that sounds much better than actually going down there, right?"

Mason's face was pale white.

"Captain Mason, you know what's down there don't you?"

"General, I would never lie to you. Russia is waiting for us down there."

"Oh is he now?"

"Y-yes sir."

The other three soldiers were shocked by the news. Johnson looked from behind his seat.

"Well general what are we going to do?"

Germany had his plan and he planned on keeping it.

"Well we're going to stick to the plan and go get my boots and settle something with this Russian."

They then were all shocked by their general's response but they didn't question him either.

"Yes sir!"

They then all came out from the helicopter, readied with they're weapons. They walked through the snow some and then opened the door to the long staircase and the cell at the very bottom. Johnson quietly closed the door behind them and the light was gone. They pulled out their flash lights and loaded all of their guns. They held them up to their shoulders and Mason led them down the dark eerie 18 flights of stairs. They all walked down the stairs ready for anything. They then made it to the 3rd flight down. Blood was the only thing they could see on the floor. Then Germany saw his boots.

"Mason, stop." He whispered.

Everyone stopped and Germany knelt down to tie his boot laces together and flipped them over his shoulder. He stood back up and nodded his head to Mason telling him to keep going. 4 more flights conquered blood on each step. The smell of old blood is what filled the stair well. The temperature started to drop; it was getting really cold, really fast. Germany then noticed small strokes of pain running up and down his arms and legs. 'I'm alright, keep going almost there.' More cold, it's getting even colder. Eventually they made it to the 17th flight of stairs. They stopped running down the stairs and carefully walked over the frozen corpses that Germany had killed. No smell of rotting flesh yet. Once they thawed though. Everyone was frantically moving their flashlights in search for Russia. Germany slowly moved his light around and saw the 3 prisoners he left in the cell dead, freshly dead and the cell door opened. He then slowly moved his flashlight towards the left of the cell and into a corner. The white light slowly showed a bloody scarf, a bloody uniform and a pipe covered in blood in someone's hand. He then moved the flashlight up to see the terrifying face of Russia, covered in blood and smiling.

"Mason you said they were still in here."

Mason pointed his gun at Russia, shaking. Germany then noticed bullet holes in Russia's jacket and blood pooled up under him. 'The soldiers must have used their hand guns and shot him.' He then aimed his gun at him. The pain he had before was getting extremely stronger. It now shot through every part on his body. The pain was getting to the point of crippling him. 'I won't let this pain win. I'll kill this bastard and get the hell out of here before I can't.' The other soldiers pointed their guns at Russia as well. Russia then opened his jacket and quickly pulled out a hand gun and began to walk towards us shooting. Germany's soldiers ducked and moved up the stairs trying not to be hit. He then toke a shot at Germany. He could barely move. The pain was beginning to push him to the ground. His shot hit Germany dead center in his right thigh. His flashlight fell from his hand as he gripped his leg. Germany, out of anger toke more than enough shots at Russia. Germany's finger etched into the trigger and fired. He ended up shooting Russia 3 more times in the chest. He fell to the ground bleeding but not dead as he thought. Germany let his guard down for one last second and he shot him again in his ankle, making Germany fall to the ground. Mason shot Russia smack in the head and that ended the rein of Russia. The next thing Germany knew, he was on his back in pain and bleeding from his left leg and turns out his wounds from the other day. It's getting dizzy. Germany then tried getting up but only fell back down. Mason ran to him calling over one of the soldiers up on the stairs. One came over and they lifted Germany up.

"Johnson, take the other soldiers and start up the helicopter!"

"Sir!"

They then ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. Mason and the other soldier carried Germany up all the stairs and brought him out in the freezing cold. His boots and gun still on his shoulder. The helicopter was blowing snow up and Mason put Germany up on the seat. They all loaded up in the chopper and Johnson flew us up and out of Russia for good. Germany tried my best not to pass out but once again he failed that task.

3 days after, Germany woke up all snuggled up in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and realized that fact that he didn't die. He then felt something next to him and looked to his left to see Italy, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. It looked like the breaking of dusk. Italy then looked behind him and noticed Germany was awake. He gave the biggest smile he's ever given.

"So I guess I don't get to slap you?"

"Well I never agreed on the fact that you could if I didn't come back."

He then started to laugh and then laid down next to Germany.

"You must have been really tired. It's been three days."

"Three days?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Yah, three long days. The first day you were in the hospital getting more stitches and bandages. The second day they sent you home to recover knowing you would leave if you woke up. And the third day is ending right now, it's almost dark."

"Hmm, well they were right. I would have left if I woke up there again."

"Yah you would have."

Then we all just started to laugh. Germany was just proud of himself and he guessed Italy too. The next thing he knew, Russia never tried to attack anyone ever again. Countries don't die, remember that part. Italy and Germany never really talked to Russia ever again after that and Germany guessed he was fine with that. And for his gun, he never had to use it again. His boots are still in working order, even though they needed a good scrubbing. Italy's foot healed up pretty good and he was able to get his cast off in a matter of months. All of Germany's injuries healed up too. So guess you could say Germany came back. And what made it even better was the fact that he was able to keep Italy's promise and Germany plans to keep it that way for a pretty long time.

"I'll never die while you're still by my side till the ends of eternity, I promise."


End file.
